


Soul Eater Stein: A Night So Sweet

by Lady_Death_of_Nevada



Series: Soul Eater Stein [3]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Franken Stein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Death_of_Nevada/pseuds/Lady_Death_of_Nevada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Asura has been revived, it isn't all bad for Kuriyami and Kid, as it gives Kid the courage to finally do something he thought he never could- ask Kuri out. Read Soul Eater Stein: Chapter 1 Revised for Kuriyami's intro story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Eater Stein: A Night So Sweet

I was dressed in a short navy skirt and a laced white blouse, short navy heels, waiting for him to come. Just a few days ago, the Kishin, Asura, had been revived, and Kid had been sent into a coma. I’d sat by his side for 19 hours, until he finally awoke. Nygus said that he had no injuries, and so I’d taken him home. But it was what had happened on that walk home that had been so shocking, yet so amazing.  
BANG BANG!! There was a knock against the heavy metal doors to Patchwork Lab, my home. I ran down the stairs and pulled open the heavy doors, and there was my date, waiting for me.  
“You ready?” Kid asked, in his usual suit. But there was something special about it, something I couldn’t place.  
“Yeah,” I smiled, “But be more quiet taking me home. I don’t want Daddy knowing just yet,”  
“Please. I doubt he’d be all that mad.” He assured.  
“Then you don’t know Stein,” I laughed. But Kid didn’t. His face twisted in uncomfortableness, and he began to whimper.  
“Where are you two going?” The source of the terror asked. I turned around and punched my dad in the shoulder.  
“You’re not supposed to scare my friends!!!!! We’re just gonna go out and hang with Maka and the others.” I yelled. He gave me a big hug and kissed the top of my head.  
“Okay, then. You kids have fun. But the second Spirit shows up, run,” He instructed. I laughed,  
“We will. He’ll probably be to busy at Chupa Cabra’s, though,” Kid offered me his hand and I took it, walking out the door and onto the front porch.  
“Bye!!!!” Daddy screamed, and then there was a loud squeak and the doors shut. Kid turned to me,  
“Come on,” And then held up his other hand, “Beelzebub!” And his skateboard shot out. He stepped on, and instructed me to do the same, and Beelzebub shakily started up, flying over Death City. I nearly fell off, and tightened my grip on Kid’s shoulders, leaning against his back. He had that smell of Death that he always gave off, and I knew it so well that it comforted me, “You look beautiful tonight,” He complimented, making me blush.  
“Th-thanks. You look handsome as ever,” I replied.  
“But of course. I wasn’t going to dress like a slob for our date,” He said. I could feel my face get redder.  
“So, where are we going?” I asked, expecting an elegant reply. This was Kid after all.  
“Well, I thought long and hard about it. I said to myself, ‘Where would Kuriyami want to go for our first date?’ And then it hit me,” And we landed. We jumped off of the skateboard as it turned to wisps and went back into Kid’s hand. I looked around to see that we were at the park. We came here nearly everyday after school. It was like our little meeting spot. But the gates were locked.  
“Are you sure we’re allowed to be here?” I nervously questioned. He looked at me with a mischievous smile on his face,  
“As long as we don’t get caught,” He reached for my hand and wrapped his fingers around mine, then began leading me through the park, past the swings, slides, and see-saws, to the magnificent fountain that stood proud and tall in the middle. This was where we always ate Death Robbins ice cream together. Beside the fountain, was a black blanket with 2 plates, silverware, and a wicker basket.  
“Why, Kuriyami would love to have a moonlight picnic.” He finished, sitting me down across from him. He opened up the basket so that I could see 2 crisply symmetrical triangular sandwiches, a thermos filled with hot chocolate, a bag of marshmallows for the hot chocolate, some berries, and 2 little cups with ice cream. He took my plate and set a sandwich on it, handing me the plate back. He did the same for himself, and set out the rest of the food in front of us. I looked quizzically at the sandwich, causing Kid to laugh.  
“They’re PBJ, your favorite.” He informed. I smiled. Of course they were. I took a bite and savored the delicious sandwich. It was the best PBJ I’d ever had. And, of course, the berries were strawberries, raspberries, and blackberries, my favorites. I put some on my plate, and though I wanted to ladle them all into my mouth at once, I carefully ate them one at a time, dropping them into my mouth. Each bite caused delicious juice to burst into my mouth, and make my taste buds tingle.  
I took a cup of hot chocolate and put 2 marshmallows in, taking a sip of the liquid chocolate gold. The fluffy marshmallows were like little clouds, and tasted likewise.  
“It’s amazing!” I told Kid, “ Did you make all this?” I made him laugh again.  
“Yeah. I worked on it all day. It needed to be perfect for you,” He looked me in the eyes, and I stared into his beautiful yellow ones. Then we both looked away, heavily blushing, “Well, um, we’re finished all of this, so looks like its time for ice cream,” he pulled out the 2 small cups, “Oh! I didn’t make these, but I think you’ll like who did make them,” He handed me mine, and I looked on the side to see that it was from Death Robbins. Kid stood up and lifted me onto the edge of the fountain, handing me a spoon. I opened up the cup, and smelled the wonderful aroma of cookie dough and mint chocolate chip ice cream. My favorites.  
We began to eat them, just like we always did. On the edge of the fountain in the middle of the park. They were small, so we quickly finished them, at which point I slipped off of the edge and onto the blanket, laying down across the silky black blanket while Kid cleaned up and then laid down next to me. We looked into each other’s eyes, there on that blanket.  
“You really outdid yourself,” I smiled.  
“So you liked it?” He asked.  
“Yes. It couldn’t have been any better,”  
“WHO’S HERE!? I KNOW SOMEONE’S HERE!! YOU’RE BREAKING AND ENTERING!!” A voice yelled. I gave Kid a panicked look, and he laughed, helping me up.  
“Run!” He screamed, grabbing my hand and pulling me through the park, nearly causing me to trip.  
“I KNEW IT! I HEAR YOU, KID!! I’M GONNA GET YOU!!” The man screamed. Adrenaline rushed through me as we climbed over the gate, and I jumped, Kid catching me, and we ran more, through Death City, turning corners, rushing past apartments, until we figured we’d lost him and we stopped, catching our breath but having difficulty doing so since we were laughing so hard.  
“Sorry about that,” He apologized, “Well, look like the date’s over. I had more planned, but that bastard ruined it.”  
“Calm down. You couldn’t have topped that.” I comforted. Kid sighed,  
“Okay. Fine. Beelzebub!” And Beelzebub shot out yet again. We jumped on and were off. The cool night air of Death Valley raced through my hair, cooling me off. I allowed Kid to support me again, and closed my eyes, cherishing the moment. But, in no time we were on the roof of Patchwork Lab, and Beelzebub retracted back into Kid’s palm. We walked across to the spot where a faint square was visible, and I kicked it down to produce a staircase leading to my closet. I looked back at Kid who’d been staring at me the whole time.  
“Well, bye,” He mumbled.  
“Yeah, bye,” I muttered, before gently closing my eyes and leaning in to feel his soft lips meet mine. He tasted of Death, too, and I never wanted to stop. We stood like this for 5 minutes, before we pulled apart and Kid grasped me in a hug.  
“Goodbye,” He whispered into my ear. I leaned away and kissed his cheek before heading down the ladder.  
“Bye,” I replied, replacing the square of concrete, and walking over to my bed, slowly falling into my soft mess of blankets. And I smiled, thinking about how that had been my first.


End file.
